casshanfandomcom-20200214-history
At the End of the World
At the End of the World ( 終末の世界で, Shūmatsu no Sekai de) is the first episode of Casshern Sins. It originally aired on October 1st, 2008 and the Funimation dubbed version on May 21st, 2012. Plot It is an uncharted year on an unknown planet, a mysterious plague known only as the Ruin has crippled the world and its life to near extinction. A cybernetic warrior known as Casshern is responsible for this, because he murdered Luna, the Sun named Moon. A rumor spreads that if Casshern is devoured by a robot, the Ruin will end and the robotic race will once again gain eternal life. A group of large robots known as bandits are set on devouring Casshern in order to fulfill their desires of eternal but are easily dispatched by the warrior's incredible strength. Casshern decides to spare his final victim and asks why it is that they are hunting him. The robot responds by telling him that the Ruin decays a robots body until they finally succumb to their inescapable death, so they must devour Casshern in order to live, because they will die whether he spare them or not. The exclaims that he must try something to avoid the ruin and tries his hand once again at killing Casshern, to no avail he is easily killed. Casshern is quickly confronted by a humanoid robot who shares little words before disappears, leaving Casshern alone in a self made graveyard of Robots. It would normally seem that Casshern is a cold hearted killing machine but in fact he is a confused soul who has no memory of his past including his actions towards causing the Ruin. He is watched by two other humanoid bots named Ohji and Ringo who decide to keep moving rather then confronting Casshern, showing they have no interest in trying to devour him. Instead they are confronted by a third Robot who comments on how Ohji will have more robots to fix, thanks to the Ruin, then leaves. Casshern arrives at a cold spring interested in it as most of the world is without water, he meets a young robot who had already seen him not long before, Ringo. Ring comments he comments that Casshern is beautiful, due to the fact that he is completely unscathed by the Ruin, even mistaking him for a human even though Casshern himself is quite unsure of what he is. Casshern then asks what a human is but Ringo doesn't quite know either though she does know that they are "pretty" like Casshern. Casshern and Ringo spend time together as he learns that Ringo had begun to Ruin but was fixed by Ohji with new parts. Before Ringo departs, Casshern tells her that she is beautiful and not corroded like she thinks, Ringo returns his compliment by giving him a pretty shell for good luck, then leaves. Ringo is attacked by a Bandit who mistakes her for a human, Ringo tells him that she is a robot but is attacked anyway for being a "brat". Before she is crushed, Ringo is saved by Casshern who is then confronted by the bandit about the Ruin. The Bandit states that he doesn't believe in the Rumor but can see how others can due to Casshern's perfectly conditioned body. The Bandit attacks Casshern who easily overpowers him and looses control, killing the bandit even after he begs for mercy. Both Ringo and Casshern are surprised by Casshern's actions, Ringo going as far as to fear Casshern until Ohji arrives and takes her away. Casshern is quickly confronted by the humanoid from before who insults him for being the worst thing to happen to this world, Casshern begs for her to tell Casshern more about himself. The girl tells him that he is the one who killed the Sun called Moon and started the Ruin. English Credits *'Written By': **Yasuko Kobayashi - Screenplay **Shigeyasu Yamauchi - Storyboard *'Directed By': **Shigeyasu Yamauchi - Episode Director **Yoshihiko Umakoshi - Animation Director *'Main Cast': **Eric Vale - Casshern **Monica Rial - Ringo **Trina Nishimura - Luna **Jerry Russell - Ohji **Brina Palencia - Lyuze Category:Casshern Sins Category:Episode